


morning kisses

by hojoonahaf



Series: jeje couple (i'll miss you dearly) [7]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's cheesy af just warning you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojoonahaf/pseuds/hojoonahaf
Summary: the one where jenissi wakes up in the arms of his boyfriend





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr (hojoonahaf.tumblr.com)  
> hope you like c:

“Jiho.”, Taeyang mumbled sleepily. “Stop it.” 

The pair of lips disappeared from the back of his neck, but Jiho didn’t let go, of course, but tightened his grip around the other.   
Taeyang didn’t know whether to lean into it or complain that he just wanted to go back to sleep.   
Naturally, Jiho and his embrace won because the times Jenissi had been able to resist him were long gone and waking up to this was kind of really nice, not matter how tired he was.

So he mumbled a: “Good morning.” and his boyfriend responded immediately, a huge smile evident in his voice: “Morning. You look really cute when you’re asleep, did I ever tell you that?”  
  
“Oh god. How long have you been watching me?”, Taeyang asked, turning to face the other who just shrugged.

“Not for too long. Everyone else is already up, though.”  
  
“How long?”  
  
“I don’t know, like half an hour?”, Jiho said. “Sorry. You just looked so cute.”  
  
Taeyang rolled his eyes, but snuggled close anyway, because they almost never got to do stuff like this since they barely had any privacy. 

“Is that my hoodie?”, Jiho asked after a few seconds, tugging at the piece of clothing Jenissi was wearing that looked huge on him, almost completely covering the boxershorts he was wearing underneath. 

“It smelled like you.”, he explained, smiling when Jiho leaned in to peck his lips.  
  
“My boyfriend is wearing my clothes.”, he said and it sounded so proud and loving and intimate that it made Taeyang feel all warm inside.  
“You’re an idiot.”, he said, but what he really meant was  _I love you so much_  and Jiho knew that, of course and then they were kissing all of a sudden in this slow and passionate way they did sometimes when they had some privacy, but not quite enough to do more than just kissing and honestly, Jenissi loved it a lot.

“We should get up.”, Jiho said when they parted eventually, eyes shining with joy and Taeyang nodded even though the only thing he really wanted right now was to spend forever like this.

When they left the dorm eventually, fingers intertwined, Jenissi thought that mornings like these were his favorite.


End file.
